


Fastlane

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch if you squint, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A FAN OF RONDA ROUSEY, F/F, Not Ronda friendly, Not Ronda friendly at all, Ronda sucks IMO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: An alternate universe version of Fastlane 2019.





	Fastlane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScreamQween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/gifts).



> Violet Giliath is an OC character belonging to riottgirl133.

The Shield stood victorious over Drew McIntyre, Bobby Lashley, and Baron Corbin. Roman grabbed Seth and Dean’s hands, lifting them up. The three brothers smiled at each other and clapping each other on the back. Before they could head in, however, familiar music hit. 

“Oh shit,” Seth muttered as the Beast, Brock Lesnar stepped out. 

“Guys, get behind me,” Roman said in his ‘protective older brother’ voice. 

“Hell no. You just got back from a neck injury, I’m not letting you face him alone,” Seth said, Dean nodding in agreement. Roman sighed as Brock approached the three brothers. 

“What do you want, Lesnar?” Dean demanded, speaking up for himself and his brothers. Brock didn’t reply, just grabbed Dean and threw him off to the side before facing down Seth and Roman. On instinct, Roman placed himself in front of his younger brother. 

“What are you doing here? This is  _ my _ yard,” Roman said as Brock continued approaching the two. Brock said nothing, instead charging at Roman. Brock tackled Roman to the ground, beginning to punch the other man. Roman covered his face in an attempt to block Brock’s attack. 

“Leave him alone!” Seth yelled, glaring at the much larger man. Brock looked up and smirked before grabbing Roman and hitting him with an F5. Roman landed hard on the ground and didn’t move. Brock looked up at Seth and smirked.

“You want to face me? Well  _ that  _ is what will happen. I. Will. End. You,” Brock said, pointing at Roman. Seth stared at Brock, shell shocked. Brock smirked at Seth again before turning and heading out of the ring. Dean slid back into the ring, looking slightly dazed as Seth headed towards Roman, who was slowly beginning to stand. 

“Roman! Are you okay?” Seth asked. Roman winced slightly but nodded. Seth did too, though his expression was still one of shock and disbelief. 

_ Later _

Violet, Charlotte, and Becky were fighting their hardest against each other. Although out of the ring, the three were good friends, they still had to pretend to be enemies in ring.

Violet Giliath, the only wrestler to have beaten Ronda Rousey, but who had then lost and was injured by Rousey. 

Charlotte Flair, the Queen and the daughter of the Nature Boy, Ric Flair. The one who had given Rousey a beating of a lifetime. 

Becky Lynch, The Man and the winner of the Royal Rumble. The one who was looked over for so many years, but now had the opportunity of a lifetime. 

As expected, the match was an intense, tough, five star match. All three women fought their absolute hardest, none giving in to the pain and kicking out at the last possible moment. After the match had gone on for nearly a half an hour with none of the three competitors looking like they were going to give in, familiar music hit. Becky, Charlotte, and Violet all looked up as Ronda Rousey ran down the ramp, a chair in hand.

Charlotte slid out of the ring first, going to meet the former MMA fighter, only to be tossed into the barricade. Ronda then grabbed a mic and slid into the ring. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Rousey?” Violet yelled. 

“You all saw what happened earlier with Brock. I told him to attack Roman. The WWE universe doesn’t respect him, like they don’t respect me. Now get out of my way before I send him after your husband,” Ronda said to Violet. Violet glared at her and grabbed Becky, pulling The Man in front of her to intercept the chair swing. Becky went down hard as Ronda kept swinging, slamming the steel chair into the body of the red head. By now, Charlotte was beginning to rise and slid back into the ring, running at Violet and tossing the blue haired vampire woman out of the ring before facing down Ronda. 

“Leave. You don’t belong here. You disrespect this business, the business my father spent years of his life dedicated to!” Charlotte yelled. Ronda turned from her beatdown of Becky and faced Charlotte. Charlotte ran at Ronda, only to be slammed with a steel chair. Charlotte fell down hard, Ronda continually slamming her with the chair. 

Unbeknownst to either woman, Violet was slowly making her way back into the ring. Noticing Becky had not moved since Ronda’s vicious assault, Violet headed towards her to make a cover. Before she could get there, though, a steel chair slammed into her back. Violet fell to the mat, pain radiating from her back as Ronda continued to hit her with the steel chair. The crowd booed as Ronda stood, the other three women motionless from the beatdown. 

The referee looked around the ring, unsure of what to do. Becky, Charlotte, and Violet were all motionless with Ronda the only one standing. The referee sighed and signaled for the DQ, the bell ringing and the match ending as the lights faded and the cameras turned off. 


End file.
